Blankets and Team Bonding
by MoonLightSkies16
Summary: Just a fluff story with mild Shallura and Space Family having fun.


**This is my first Voltron: Legendary Defender story/one-shot, so sorry if it's bad. Mild Shallura.**

* * *

To say that the last few quintants were eventful was a major understatement.

Team Voltron had received another distress signal from a planet named Der-Kosh and when they arrived, were greeted by 1 dozen Galra fleets that weren't giving up without a massive fight. They guessed it was true. Victory or death.

After battling a very unfair fight and almost getting their butts kicked. They ended up very narrowly winning, but not without a few people visiting the cryo-pod for at least a few vargas.

The day after the battle was full of exhausted paladins and very few sentences from anyone. Thankfully, being out in space means no sleep schedule so anyone could sleep whenever they pleased. Which is exactly was 70% of the team did.

Coran, Hunk, and Lance all went to their respective rooms in the castle to get some rest. Everyone was surprised and relieved when Keith said he was going to sleep, but nobody questioned him.

Allura, Keith, Shiro, and Pidge stayed up, of course. Those 4 team members were the most restless ones.

Pidge stayed up to upgrade the cloaking mechanism on her lion to attempt to make it run longer than 30 seconds. Nobody was baffled when she said she would stay up since usually Pidge was up all night **_despite Shiro's_**_** protests**._

Keith was in his most sacred place in the whole castle by his standards. The training room. He's always in there almost 24/7. (or however time works out in space) The only things that could get him out was food, water, sleep (all of which he barely got),if someone (*cough* Pidge and/or Shiro*cough*) or something dragged him out, like the Galra attacking or something.

Shiro and Allura were in the Bridge working to get the castle up and running smoothly again. No one mentioned it, but it was clear that they liked each other. The way Shiro looked at Allura when he was passing by. The way Allura got a little giddy when Shiro volunteers to go with her on a mission. The way they both act like parents when making the youngers paladins stop fighting. Heck, Lance even called Shiro and Allura 'Space Dad and Space Mom' behind the love birds' backs. The teens all agreed with Lance. Even Keith. Which was surprising.

* * *

**_Pidge POV_**

Pidge had stayed up most of the what they called night even though there was no concept of time in space. She was in Green's hangar and got incredibly thirsty. She got up from her criss-cross position on the floor and headed out the hangar. Making her way into the kitchen and grabbing an Altean water pouch. Pidge poked the straw through the hole and started sipping the liquid rather greedily.

Starting to head back to her lab in her lion's hangar she passed by the Bridge and saw Allura and Shiro working tirelessly together, and having a fun time too. All Pidge heard was laughing when he crept near the entrance.

_'They would be a great couple wouldn't they Green?'_ Pidge thought as she watched the two interact from a distance.

Though Green didn't give a vocal answer, Pidge could feel Green purr in agreement at the back of her mind.

Pidge closed the door quietly and turned around to head back and give them privacy. Just then she had the BEST idea ever for the team bonding exercise in the morning. Okay, NOW she couldn't wait fShe or the next day and wanted the morning to come as quick as possible so she can execute her beautiful plan.

She speed walked back to her lab and packed up all her information on the cloaking mech in Green. Of course, before she went to her room for the night, she had to say goodnight to her lion.

"Night, Green" Pidge chimed.

Green gave a nudge in her mind as a response. That was her lion's way of saying 'go to bed or else. Good night'. Dang, Pidge loved her lion so much.

_**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**_

_**In the morning**_

Her alarm was blaring next to her ear on the night stand. It was 6:00 am already? Pidge could hear feet groggily padding next to her bedroom door. She lazily got up and yawned, then it dawned on her. She could voice her plan to Coran. At the thought, she immediately sprung out of bed, almost hitting the wall next to her bed in the process. Pidge quickly opened the door with the door panel and bolted out her room, not even waiting for her door to open all the way. She needed to find Coran before the exercise started.

After about 1 minute of running, she saw Coran on his way to the observation room.

"Coran", She exclaimed panting "wait! Curse my short legs."

"What is it number five?" Coran asked with a touch of concern on his face.

"I have an idea for the team bonding exercise."

"Oh, really? Might I ask what it is?"

* * *

**_Keith POV_**

Everyone was in their paladin armor waiting for Coran to tell them the their exercise was today. After 5 minutes of waiting, Coran didn't show up. And neither did Pidge, which was weird. What's keeping them? Gosh, his patience was growing thin now, and Keith was sure every else was feeling the same way too, considering the way Shiro was tapping his foot impatiently while Hunk and Lance were sitting on the ground cross-legged.

Finally, Coran's voice came booming through the mic just as Pidge walked into the training deck- without her armor?

"Alright Paladins, Pidge here has come up with a rather splendid idea for the training exercise this morning so if you all may change into your regular clothes and meet Pidge at the doors on the bridge once you're done, that would be great!" Coran announced, and just like that, he walked off.

Everyone except Pidge looked at each other in confusion but soon made their way back to their own respective rooms to change.

What was Pidge planning this time?

* * *

_**Pidge POV**_

She had been waiting at the doors of the bridge for a little while now. Keith and Shiro had arrived not too long ago, Hunk soon followed suit. All there was left to wait for was Lance, who was taking his precious time changing. Pidge did consider leaving him at least a hand full of times, if not more. But decided against due to her (and Shiro's) better judgement.

Sir Lance-a-lot, finally decided to make his appearance after 10 more long minutes.

Once all the boys were gathered, Pidge led them all to the star-gazing room. She opened the doors to present a faint golden glow that was bright enough to fill the room but dim enough where the stars could still be seem clearly. In the middle of the room laid blankets and pillows of all different sizes and colors. A deck of playing cards were on the stack of the cushioned mountain, the ones that Hunk somehow managed to keep in his pocket after leaving Earth, Lance's maniacal flying, and the retrieval mission for the yellow lion.

Lance and Hunk's eyes immediately lit up with excitement as they bolted to the stack of blankets and pillows. Keith however, looked skeptical, like it might be dangerous to jump into them or something. Shiro had a 'proud dad' expression on his face as he turned to look at Pidge.

"Pidge, did u set this up!?" Lance shouted as we sprawled out on the pillows.

"Yep, with a little help of course." She replied. If Pidge was honest, she was pretty proud of herself for coming up with this idea. It would be a fun bonding experience.

* * *

**_Lance POV_**

Pidge had really outdone herself with this one. It was just like when Lance and his familia would go on Christmas trips to Canada for the week and sit in front of the hot fire place of the winter vacation home while bundled up in warm blankets drinking his abuela's famous hot chocolate, she always to put loads of whip cream in Lance's cup because she knew he loved the light, fluffy treat. Those were the best times of his life.

"Hunk, look! It's the cards you somehow managed to keep with you!" Lance excitedly says.

"Yeah! Maybe we can play a game of some sort." Hunk responded as he sat down across from Lance.

"I know a game we can play." Pidge announced, "Everyone has to sit down for it to work though. That includes YOU Keith."

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

Once everyone was seated, Pidge stood up and took the playing cards out of the box.

"Alright, the game we're gonna play is called 'Wolf'. Has anyone played Wolf before besides me?" Pidge asked.

No one responded so she took that as a 'no'.

"Uhh, okay. Let me explain how this game works, questions can be asked if anyone has any." Pidge pulls out an Ace card, "This, I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows, is an Ace card. If you get an Ace card then that means you're the Wolf. The Wolf chooses people it wants to kill all while trying to stay in the game as long as it can. If the Wolf kills everyone without getting caught then the Wolf wins the round. If it DOES get caught, then the round is over. Hopefully this round will be longer than the ones I've played." The last sentence she mumbles under her breathe.

Next, Pidge pulls out a King card. "This is a King card. If you have a king, that means you're the policemen of the town. You can choose who you think is the Wolf and kill them. However, if you kill a civilian then that person that you killed is out for the round and you'll feel really guilty. So, try not to kill any civilians." Pidge casually warned.

The next card she pulls out is the Queen card. "This is a Queen card, if you get a Queen then that means you're a nurse. Your job is to choose a person you think is the victim of the Wolf and heal them before they die. If the nurse chooses someone who isn't the victim then the person who the Wolf chose, dies and you were too late. You can only choose one person to heal at a time."

Pidge pulls out the last card needed. "This is a Number card. It doesn't really matter what number or color or shape you get, it all stand for the same thing. The Number cards are the civilians, the civilians can vote on who they think is the Wolf and if they disagree then the Policemen and the nurse can settle the score. All the civilians really can do is try not to be killed and hope to be healed."

Pidge then took out 1 more Number card and 1 more Ace card. "There will be 2 wolves, 1 policemen, 1 nurse, and 2 civilians. Everyone gets random cards and you can't say what you are or show anyone the card you have, if u need a reminder as to which card is which, just ask me for help and I'll tell you" Pidge started to shuffle the cards in her hands.

"Okay, when I say 'everyone go to sleep' you all bow your heads and close your eyes. When I say 'Wolves wake up', only the people with Ace cards lift their heads and open their eyes. No one can say a word. only point at who they choose. When the Wolves agree on who they want to kill I say 'Is that you final choice?', If they nod yes then they can go back to sleep, but if they nod no then they have to option to choose someone else. Again, no one except me can say anything until I say so, and nobody can say who they chose.'

'When I say 'Nurse, wake up' The nurse with wake up and choose who they want to save. Again, I say 'Is that your final choice?' and you go to sleep. When I say 'civilians, wake up' the civilians will wake up and vote who they think are the Wolves, then they go to sleep. When I say 'everyone wake up' then everyone wakes up and I make up a story to tell the people who the victim was. Then you all say who you chose and I'll tell you all what happened. Alright, that's about all I can explain when it comes the Wolf. Are you guys ready to play?" Everyone nods their heads.

"Any questions?" No one answers.

"Alright."

Pidge then starts passing out all the cards. She tells everyone that she can come over and look at who got who since she was the narrator. Keith and Coran got the civilians, Shiro got the nurse, Allura got the policewoman, and Lance and Hunk got the Wolves.

"Okay, Everyone... go to sleep." Pidge announced, everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"Wolves wake up" She said. Lance and Hunk woke up and looked at each other in surprise.

"Who will you 2 want to kill this morning?" Pidge asked.

Hunk pointed at Shiro as Lance pointed at Keith.

"If you can't decide then quietly do rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets to choose."

Hunk beat Lance and actually chose someone else and settled on Coran.

"Is that you final choice?"

They both nodded.

"Wolves, go to sleep," the two went back to sleep, "Police, wake up" Allura woke up.

"Okay, who do u think is the wolf?"

Allura soon pointed at Lance.

"Is that your final choice?"

Allura nodded 'yes'.

"Police, go back to sleep. Nurse, wake up" Shiro wakes up.

"Okay, Nurse who do you want to heal?"

Shiro almost immediately pointed at Allura. Pidge couldn't help but smile.

"Is that you final decision?"

Shiro quickly nods.

"Okay, nurse go back to sleep. Civilians wake up." Keith and Coran get up.

"Who will you choose to vote out today?"

Both pointed straight at Lance.

"Is that your final decision?"

Again, both nodded.

"Okay, civilians go to sleep... Everyone wake up!" everyone lifted their heads.

"Now, a person was walking home from a long day at work. They get home and decide to have some take as they watched TV on their couch. Little did they know, something was watching their Every. Move."

Hunk looked scared out of his mind, as did Coran. Heh, that's funny to watch.

"They went up stairs, and got dressed for bed. They got into bed and fell asleep quickly. Something silently walked behind the bed and STABBED the person in the bed. I'm sorry but, you're out Coran. The Nurse was too late to save you after saving someone else." Everyone flinched and Coran started to pout.

"However, the civilians came to the rescue and killed one of the wolves. Show your card Lance, you're out." Lance put his head down and flipped his card so everybody could see the Ace symbol. "Coran show you card as well, you're dead and out." Coran also lifted his card for the team to see the Number card.

"Alright, I'll take the cards. Thank you." The 2 gave her their cards and went to stand behind her.

* * *

This game went on for 1 hour and all in all the civilians (or rather civilian) came out victorious.

"That was a fun game Pidge, very nerve racking and scary but in a good way." Shiro complemented.

"Thanks, me and my family always played it at gatherings. It passed the time quicker"

"I have to admit, that was kinda fun." Keith reluctantly stated beside her.

"Glad you like it guys." Pidge said.

Everyone gazed out the window to see millions upon BILLIONS of stars and galaxies. Nebulas of all different colors. Stars glistening different lights. They never actually took the time to look out the window and see the beauty of outer space.

"Wow." Lance breathed.

"It's incredible." Hunk answered for him.

"Absolutely stunning." Allura said.

"I agree." Shiro mumbled.

As they wrapped themselves into the blankets, they couldn't help but notice that Shiro and Allura were sharing a blanket. It was a rather sweet thing to see. The two cuddled up against each other like that. With all their space kids and the space uncle surrounding them with Shiro and Allura completing the puzzle by adding the Space mom and Space dad. It truly was like a family.

No one would have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this incredibly fluffy story and the mild Shallura thrown into it. **


End file.
